


No One Stays

by MellytheHun



Series: Kylux Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: that-oboist asked: "hush" and kylux please~Send me a “Hush” and I’ll write a drabble about one character comforting the other (from fear or grief)





	No One Stays

“Okay, okay, Ren - _breathe_ , try to calm down -”

“Shut _up_ , Hux!” Kylo shouts, holding his side, and seething in pain, writhing on the stretcher.

Writhing, arching, and rocking in pain is not helpful to the med bay personnel trying to get him to the actual bay, and Hux telling him to ‘calm down,’ is as effectual as it’s always been. 

The men carrying Kylo give up - he’s easily over two-hundred pounds of muscle, and armor, and they lie him down in the hall, telling Hux they’ll just bring the medical droids there, and find a way to sedate him.

Kylo is in burning, itching pain, and he can still feel Leia Organa’s grief through the Force, slamming against him like a battering ram. 

At some point while arching, and stretching away from his side wound, his face twisted in pain that only causes his cauterized facial wound to burn more, Hux grabs his hand.

He opens his eyes to glare dangerously at the General, but Hux’s eyes are open, and worried. 

It’s… off-putting. Strange.

But not unwelcome, Kylo decides.

Kylo has never been worried over by someone.

Ben Solo was once a person with a family, a group of people that worried over him when he had a fever, or a bruised knee.

But Kylo Ren has never been cared after, and to see something other than scorn cross the General’s face while looking at him is unexpectedly moving. 

Without his permission, tears slip from both his eyes, stinging his facial wound, and worsening his headache. He shuts his eyes, partially for how weak he feels, and partially for how embarrassed he is.

Hux grips his hand harder, and Kylo returns the pressure, lacing their fingers together, trying to catch his breath amidst the agony. 

“Kylo.”

That’s the first time in the five standard years he’s known the General that the man has ever used his first name.

He opens his bleary eyes to find Hux’s, and Hux leans over him, using his free hand to pet Kylo’s hair back, cooling his forehead. 

“The droids will be here soon. Recovery won’t be painless, but this will be over soon. Focus on my hand - do one of your annoying tricks, or something. Distract yourself from the pain.”

Kylo immediately welcomes himself into Hux’s skull, weaving weakly through his frontal lobe. He lets out a strangled breath, and says, raspy, and pained, “you’re very worried, General - I thought you’d be thrilled to see me in such a state.”

“No, Ren, I’m not _thrilled_ to see you bleeding out on the floor of the _Finalizer_. I’m slightly offended you thought I would be.”

“Go back to calling me by my first name - I liked that.”

Hux’s thumb rubs back and forth over Kylo’s, and he replies gently, “alright… okay, Kylo. Listen - the droids are coming from down the hall. You’ll be out like a light soon. Once you are, I will still be here. I will follow you into the med bay, and I will see to it myself that you only get the finest care. Do you believe me?”

Kylo nods, unable to form anymore words. He uses what little energy he has left to push his gratitude into Hux’s mind like toppling a tower of building blocks over.

Hux looks surprised, then his eyes soften again.

“You’re strong, Kylo. You’ll get through this.”

Kylo isn’t so sure he believes Hux, and he isn’t even sure he _wants_ to survive this. But he’s still comforted by the feel of Hux’s hand still twined with his when everything goes black.

Several hours later, when he’s coming to, mostly numb, and too drugged to speak, he’s comforted again to feel Hux’s hand still there, still in his, and still gripping just as hard.

He squeezes back to show some sign of life, and feels the energy in the room shift as the strain of Hux’s stress over him loosens.

_You really stayed._

_Of course I did. What do you take me for?_

_I don’t know_ , Kylo answers, _No one ever stays, though._

Hux doesn’t respond to that, but he feels Hux loom over him, then feels the press of full lips against his fevered head.

He thinks another tear might fall from the corner of his shut eye. 

_I’m not going anywhere._

_Thank you._


End file.
